


Beam of light at school

by Rublick



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: First Love, Friendship is Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rublick/pseuds/Rublick
Summary: Hey, I'm Felix again. As promised, here's the second part. All cookies and tea
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Beam of light at school

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm Felix again. As promised, here is a new chapter. All cookies and pleasant viewing

Beam of light at school  
A bright ray of light illuminated the dark room.  
And the door that entered the Boiling Islands closed.  
-Wow, it's too dark here. - said Amity trying to make out something in the dark.  
-One minute. - said Luz, after which she again made a golden circle in the sky, and all the nearest torches lit.-So, stop! I gave the teleport instructions not here. - Having said this, Luz began to carefully examine the room.  
\- in the sense of the wrong coordinates? said Amity, perplexed. “You said nothing to this thing that we entered.”  
\- You see, the portal and the witch, it is as one, about what place I think, in this and get through it.  
“Wow, that's cool,” said Amity in a huff from what she heard.  
-Cool is cool, but where are we? - said Luz softly. - I'll go look out the door  
Luz quietly opened the door and her worst fears were confirmed.  
“No, no, no, no, not just here,” said Luz with obvious fear on her face.  
-What de .. - Emity did not have time to finalize the proposal as she put a raincoat on her, and threw a hood over her head. - and why?  
-Silently, we are in Hexite. And you better not get caught by the rest. And now we are slowly leaving this room, and as soon as possible we are going to the exit to the street. Do you get it?  
Yes, Amity said it as quietly as possible.  
Two of our heroines left the room and ended up in a huge corridor, which was filled with paintings and lockers for clothes, and flags of various faculties.  
-hei Luz, where are you in such a hurry? - the voice was very gentle and excited.  
“Hey Wilow, glad to see you,” Luz's voice trembled a little, but tried to be on an optimistic note.  
is who is with you? - Wilow tried to examine the guest.  
“So Wilow, no one has a word.” Luz said it in a whisper.  
“I promise,” said Wilow, looking at the man in the cloak.  
-p .... p .... hello - Amity said timidly  
-How, Luz you know that transferring a person here is strictly prohibited, if the director sees him, then ...  
what? And whom the director should not see, the voice was calm, and emitted warmth.  
“hey mom, there’s nothing so special here,” cried Luz.  
Before our heroes was Lady Owl herself, Head of the Imperial Order, and most importantly, mother Luz.  
-Wilow, take Amity and go to the exit as soon as possible, I'll catch you. - After these words, Luz moved to Ida.  
“behind me,” said Wilow.  
What about Luz? - Amity continued to be perplexed.  
\- everything will be okay with her, and believe me, she will be able to distract her mother for as long as possible.  
Luz, meanwhile, was talking to Ida.  
“Did you take my portal again without asking?” “Ida strictly asked her daughter.  
-I just...  
“No“ just, ”you again violated my ban. Ida's voice was terrible in anger. - I'm sorry for such a tone, I am very worried about you, I hope you will not steal my portal again, you could just ask him - Ida’s voice became softer and softer.  
-and would you give? Luz's voice was not certain.  
-ahhaha, I would think. But anyway. Henceforth, be more obedient. I hope you didn’t bring anyone with you?  
no mom.  
-Luz understand, I know that you're lying to me, but let these words be true.  
\- there is a ma'am. Luz smiled at her mother again.  
-Ida hugged her daughter and let her go.  
Running out into the street, Luz saw Wilow and Amity.  
“hey, I'm finally here,” Luz said, taking a short breath.  
“We have already begun to worry,” said Wilow.  
“Amity ....” as soon as Luz managed to pronounce her name, Amy killed her.  
-Here so beautiful, I want to stay here. - said Amity, looking at the sky.  
-Yes, but the Boiling Islands is not a place for a person, well, or it seems to us. said Vilou and Luz in unison.  
\- So what about studying, you promised to teach me magic.? - asked Amity looking at Luz.


End file.
